Putting the Foot Down/Gallery
Images Tantor calling Terk out.jpg|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!.png|Lenny put his tail-fin down with Don Lino, so he wouldn't eat shrimps, because he's a vegetarian. Mac & Coco scolding Bloo.png|Mac and Coco scolding Bloo for scaring kids. Edd putting his foot down.png|Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief. PuP 96.png|Penny Ling putting her foot down with Snappy Clawster, telling him that she is proud of her natural weight. EatItMcLean.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. Pizza Delivery Gallery (47).jpg|Squidward slamming the pizza box in Tom's face for berating SpongeBob for not bringing him a drink (which he never even ordered). Donkey putting his hoof down.jpg|Donkey puts his hoof down with Shrek for his selfishness. Grinch scolding Whoville.jpg|The Grinch getting even with the Whoville citizens by calling them out on their greed and hypocrisy during the Christmas season. Prof. Utonium scolds Mayor of Townsville for touches Chemical X.png|Professor Utonium scolding the Mayor for touching Chemical X. Diamond putt her hoof down with her mother - Spoiled Rich.png|Diamond Tiara putting her hoof down with her mother - Spoiled Rich and told her, that every pony can befriend with anyone no matter of with or without cutie Mark. Enrage Mrs Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox scolds Mr. Fox for putting herself, him, and the family in danger by stealing birds from every farm. RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles scolding his daughter Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris scolded by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. Max arguing with Goofy.jpg|Max scolding Goofy for outperforming him in the qualifying rounds of the College X Games. Shero arguing with Riza about events which caused a failed evening party.png|Shero put his foot down with his friends telling about events, which caused failed evening party. Star Butterfly puts her foot down.png|Star Butterfly put her foot down with Ludo after finally discovering that he found her. Angry Wojtas.png|Wojtas scold Spejson for accidental dirtying his car. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie put his foot down with Screwy after he threw the ball and inflates it on Billy Bevel's head Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn scolding their daughter, Candace Flynn for throwing a party and sending her straight up to her room. Titan5 Optimustwins.jpg|Optimus Prime putting his metal foot down on the Twins' reckless behavior. Ocean Gem 002.png|Steven Universe gets punished by the Crystal Gems for unleashing Lapis Lazuli against their orders. ChannelChasersPt1-275.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner scolding their son Timmy for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both their jobs and banning him from watching TV. Jenny scolds Tuck.PNG|Jenny Wakeman scolding Tuck for endangering himself to ram his head through a brick wall at Tremorton Elementary. Popeye scolds his nephews.png|Popeye putting his foot down with his nephews for making music in the middle of the night. Belle putting her foot down.png|Belle putting her foot down on the Beast's temper. Sam Sparks mad.png|Sam Sparks putting her foot down with Flint Lockwood after finally saying that she was sorry. Benjamin Mee Disapproves Kelly Foster.png|Benjamin Mee putting his foot down with Kelly Foster, after telling her if she got angry. Titan20 WheelieIronhide.jpg|Wheelie putting his tire-foot down on Ironhide neglecting to acknowledge him as a resourceful Autobot. Ranting Mom.jpg|Carey Martin putting her foot down with Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. Dory's death glare.jpg|Dory glares at the crab when he rudely refuses to tell her and Nemo where Marlin went. Cyberwarp vs Galvatronus.png|Cyberwarp having enough of Cyclonus wanting to restart the Decepticon Empire and punching Ultra Bee. April's Disapproval.jpg|April O'Neil scolds the Turtles for causing spill of mutagen containers that resulted in her father being transformed into mutant bat. Lincoln defies Luan.png|Luan Loud putting her foot down with Lincoln Loud for hogging the attention as her clown assistant, testing their sibling relationship. Khalil putting his foot down.png|Khalil putting his foot down with Jonah lamenting over his shade and Nineveh. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett putting his foot down with Ted for making him abandon Lori in favor of him. S12e21 56.jpg|Lois Griffin scolding Stewie for throwing a temper tantrum and is sent to his room for the rest of the night. Simba warns Kion.png|Simba scolds Kion and think that he wrong choose members for Lion Guard. Mina Standing up to Trina.png|Mina Beff had enough Trina Riffin and stand up against her. Josh putting his foot down at Drake.png|Josh Nichols puts his foot down at Drake Parker for forgetting to give him a ride to their school, causing the former to show up late for their chemistry exam and as result, disowns him as his stepbrother. Steven's Dream 079.png|Steven Universe putting the foot down to Garnet and Pearl because he wants to go to the Pink Diamond's palanquin but Garnet forbidden to go because she is afraid Goku mad.jpg|Goku putting his foot down with Goten and Trunks and telling them to stop crying about the demise of Gohan and Vegeta and train for the fight against Majin Buu. Chi-Chi and Bulma yelling at Piccolo.jpg|Chi-Chi and Bulma putting their feet down with Piccolo and telling him that Goten and Trunks need to rest, meaning that just because Goku and Gohan are gone, doesn't mean he has the right to give Goten and Trunks orders. Nick and Bogo Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde, with his patience thin, scolding Bogo for his ill treatment towards Judy. Greg Roderick punished.jpg|Frank and Susan Heffley put their feet down with Greg and Rodrick for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and grounding them and also forbids Greg from playing video games for two weeks and forbids Rodrick to participate in the talent show. Grandpa Longneck angry at Cera's dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck putting his foot down on Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot over the water in the river wasted by the bullies Hyp, Nod, and Mutt. Jane final straw.png|Jane putting her foot down with Peter Pan after one of the lost boys eat her notebook. Its-the-great-pumpkin-charlie-brown-i-demand-restitution.png|Sally Brown putting her foot down with Linus Van Pelt for making her wait for the Great Pumpkin instead of trick or treating and attending the Halloween festivities. Juan confrontation.png|Juan putting his foot down on Paula for taking the drugs he gave her and for her upbringing of Chiron. BobAndLarryGettin'Angry54.png|Bob putting his foot down with Larry for losing at game night and don't ever want to go to sleep, testing their friendship. Stubbs stand up to Screweyes.jpg|Stubbs standing up to his former boss Professor Screweyes. Justforkix refuses return to Gaul.png|Justforkix putting his foot down as he refusing to go back to Gaul and telling off Asterix and Obelix that he staying with the Vikings because they treat him better then Gaul, testing their friendship. Chiron firm.png|Chiron putting his foot down as he argues with his mother over her irresponsibility. Homer yelling at Abe.png|Homer yelling at his father, Abe Simpson that he is no longer driving again. 216CharlieMansonXmas 1.jpg|Sharon Marsh puts her foot down with Stan and refuses to let him spend Christmas with his friends at Cartman's house in Nebraska. Amazingspiderman-3285.jpg|Peter Parker putting his foot down with his uncle Ben Parker after he forget to pick up his aunt May Parker as he had promise earlier because he got distracted about go to Oscorp, prompting him to run away from home. Boss Baby Screenshot 0814.jpg|Ted and Janice Templeton putting their feet down with Tim and they ground him for three weeks and force Tim to stay home with the Boss Baby as punishment, until they can get along. Phineas mad at Candace.jpeg|Phineas putting his foot down with Candace for messing up rather than trying to help. Frederick Muller Scolds Joseph his Father.png|Frederick Muller scolds his father Joseph for getting Johann Sebastian Bach in trouble with the Concertmaster and the Duke in "Bach's Fight For Freedom". Hugh and Lila punishing Johnny.png|Hugh and Lila Test put their feet down with Johnny for disrespecting them and for breaking his leg and they ground him and confine him to his bed. Thor Banished.jpg|Odin Borson scolding Thor Odinson for disobeying him, start the second war between the Frost Giants and putting his friends in danger, than he strips him of his powers and banish him to Earth as a result of his arrogance and stupidity, testing their father-son relationship. Atta and the Queen scolding Dot for trying to fly.png|The Queen and Atta scolding Dot for trying to fly too soon before gets bigger as well her wings grow. No you are not going to enjoy this beautiful sunset.jpeg|Isabella putting her foot down with Phineas for giving up, before giving him a motivational pep talk. The Undertaker silently scolding Mr. McMahon into leaving Stephanie McMahon alone.png|The Undertaker silently puts his foot down with Mr. McMahon for hurting Stephanie McMahon after she was bullied by Sable, who assaulted her with an attack. The Undertaker scolding Shane McMahon into leaving Roman Reigns alone.png|The Undertaker furiously scolding Shane McMahon into leaving Roman Reigns alone after he was bullied by an Scottish psychopath named Drew McIntyre who assaulted him with an attack. Haruna Sakurada scolds Serena Tsukino.png|Miss Haruna scolding Serena Tsukino for not studying at home and she gives her a 30% on her test for her failing grades. Roger Putting His Foot Down With Cruella.jpg|Roger Radcliffe refusing to sell Pongo and Perdita's puppies to Cruella De Vil and nervously puts his foot down in the original 1961 animated version of 101 Dalmatians. Roger Anita putting their feet Down with Cruella 1996 Live Action.jpg|Roger and Anita Dearly putting their feet down with Cruella De Vil and refusing to give the puppies away in the 1996 live-action remake of 101 Dalmatians. Duke putting his paw down.jpg|Duke putting his paw down with Max, stating that if they don't get along, it won't be pretty. Isabella standing up to Giant Buford.jpeg|Isabella putting her foot down while standing up to Giant Buford You nearsighted scrap pile!.jpeg|C-3PO putting his foot down with R2-D2 for not going the left way. File:Obi-Wan_putting_his_foot_down_with_Anakin.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi putting his foot down with Anakin Skywalker and refuses to let him lower the ship and save Padme as they have to stop Count Dooku. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg|Esmeralda scolding Judge Claude Frollo for allowing Quasimodo to be publicly humiliated by the people of Paris. Videos Doctor Who The Idiots Lantern Scene 6|The Doctor puts his foot down on Eddie Connolly. Flintstones - Moving Out|Wilma Flintstone calling Fred out on his pompous attitude that made the Rubbles move out on them before leaving Fred as well. Cheaper By The Dozen|Tom Baker putting his foot down at his kids' chaotic behavior and grounding them and also forbidding them from attending Dylan's birthday party. Double D vs Eddy|Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief. Tarzan - Tantor and Terk|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. Spiderman vs iron man Argument Scene - Spider-Man Homecoming 1080p HD Movie Clip (2017)|Iron Man putting his foot down with Spider-Man after saving the Staten Island Ferry and taking away his suit as a result of his recklessness. Twilight Yells at Pinkie (And Gets Captured by Tempest) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Twilight Sparkle being disowned by her friends for stealing the pearl at Seaquestria, which she thought would save Equestria not only that she even lashed out at them that she'd be better without friends, thus putting a strain in their friendship and testing it. Steven Universe Steven Wants to Know the Truth Cartoon Network|Steven Universe putting the foot down to Garnet and Pearl because he wants to go to the Pink Diamond's palaquin but Garnet forbidden to go because she is afraid DBZ- Goten and Trunks crying|Goku putting his foot down with Goten and Trunks and telling them to stop crying about the demise of Gohan and Vegeta and train for the fight against Majin Buu. Boog was furious and threw Elliot off the cliff|Boog putting his paw down on Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Batman & Robin Matter of Trust Batman & Robin Scene|Robin putting his foot down with Batman and refuses to follow his rules. Milo Murphy's Law The Phineas and Ferb Effect --- Doofenshmirtz crashed onto an Island|Cavendish and Doofenshmirtz putting their feet down on each other. The Amazing World of Gumball - The sale|Gumball and Darwin putting the foot down to Nicole about to taking words back about Mr. Robbinson's moving day. Ed goes on a rampage|Eddy putting his foot down with Ed's negativity, though he accidentally causes him to go on an angry rampage. Fight Scene -Maria and The Captain from The sound of music|Maria putting her foot down with Captain Von Trapp, as they argue about the well-being of his children. Sunset shimmer goes mad because of Flim and Flam|Sunset Shimmer putting her foot down with Flim and Flam, who offered her a free prize-out as she refused it. Power Rangers Time Force - Red Ranger's Identity Legacy Wars|Wes Collins putting his foot down with father after his identity as the Red Time Force Ranger was revealed to him, testing their father-son relationship. Beetlejuice - Barbara putting her foot down on Beetlejuice's reckless antics|Barbara putting her foot down on Beetlejuice's reckless antics. Doctor Zhivago - Bolshevik deserters stand up to Imperial Russian Army officers|Bolshevik deserters stand up to Imperial Russian Army officers. 101 Dalmatians Cruella De Vil's Outburst Scene|Roger Radcliffe refusing to sell Pongo and Perdita's puppies to Cruella De Vil and nervously puts his foot down in the original 1961 animated version of 101 Dalmatians. 101 Dalmatians (1996) Scene|Roger and Anita Dearly putting their feet down with Cruella De Vil and refusing to give the puppies away in the 1996 live-action remake of 101 Dalmatians. Cinderella 2015 (Well that is a mistake) LOTR The Fellowship of the Ring - Gandalf intercepts Bilbo after seeing that Sauron's One Ring has started to corrupt him File:AOTC Chasing Dooku (HD)|Obi-Wan Kenobi putting his foot down with Anakin Skywalker and refuses to let him lower the ship and save Padme as they have to stop Count Dooku. Category:Galleries